Lupo Mannaro
by oneforchelsea
Summary: Vi Faust is new to Beacon Hills, and after she gets attacked in the woods, she has a lot more to worry about than just making the swim team. Starts two weeks before Season 1. Derek/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story for Teen Wolf and I'm a lttle nervous to post it, please go easy on me and Let me know if you like it! R&R and I'll love you forever! 3**

Vi dropped the last of her boxes in the corner of her new bedroom floor, glancing around and taking in the massive chore it would eventually be to unpack all of her stuff. She plopped down on her bare mattress and checked her phone only to see that it had been only two minutes since the last time she checked it, but what else is a 17 year old girl supposed to do in a new town, two weeks before school starts with only the company of her 13 year old sister?

She laid back, turning over to watch the sunset through her windows. This was a much different setting than she was used to. Her parents decided to move from Sacramento to a smaller community now that her younger sister was going to be in high school. There had been a lot of crime in the area they lived in, and in a city that size, there is no point in relocating, every area has its own pros and cons. Moving to a smaller city was just the most sensible decision, and both she and her sister Ava understood that.

The sky was a warm mix of pale blue and orange, which was strikingly beautiful behind the lush greenery of the area. It was an entirely new world to her. She could smell summer in the air rather the city musk that flooded her senses before. They had a lawn with actual grass in it instead of potted plants in a window sill that had fried after being forgotten about. She was going to get to see a full sky of stars, and she was ready to experience every bit of it.

"Boo!" Her sister burst into the doorway, "HAH, I got you that time!"

She threw one of her tennis shoes at the younger girl, only hard enough to make contact with her. "Hey, wanna go for a run? The woods aren't far from here."

Her sister raised an eyebrow, giving her a loaded glance before rolling her eyes."Seriously? A run in the woods?"

"Aw, come on! I dont want to go alone! Please? It's so beautiful here!" She pulled her ipod out of her duffel bag and held it out to Ava, "I'll let you listen the whole time!"

She smaller girl jumped at the opportunity. She wanted so desperately to be like her older sister, although she would never admit it. "I'll get my shoes."

Once they got to the woods they sped up their pace to jogging, doing their best not to tire themselves out too quickly. Ava had the headphones in and Vi was left to her imagination. She was enamored by their surroundings. Somehow it was the loudest silence, nothing but insects chirping and sound of their shoes crunching the leaves beneath them. She occasionally heard the scurry of a small animal in the distance and was curious as to what she might find if she spent more time out here. She had never experienced nature on this level in her life. She and her sister had always lived it the city, and the only wildlife she had ever seen had been at the city zoo.

She was overwhelmed in the absolute best way. She smelled pine, and dirt and the air carried a slight floral scent and depite it being ridiculously dark, the moonlight gave everything a deep green tint.

They had been running for quite a while when she heard something particularly alarming. She turned to see a large group of deer headed their direction, so she roughly grabbed Ava's harm, yanking her behind a large tree in order to not be trampled. Her heart raced and she could feel the vibrations in the ground under her feet as if it were an earthquake. Not once in her life had she ever been near wildlife like that, and she would seriously reconsider another run in the woods if this were a common occurrence.

"Holy shit," She blurted out after the stampede had passed. She leaned over, resting her hands on her knees while trying to catch her breath.

"'Hey let's go for a run in the woods so we can get trampled by furry woodland creatures!' Never again, Vi!" Her sister threw her hands up in exasperation and turned to head back home.

"Jeez, Like I knew that was gonna happen! Its not my fault!" She followed the smaller girl for a few feet before stopping, interrupted by a low growl from somewhere behind them. "Ava, stop!" She whispered loudly, successfully stopping her by sheer annoyance. Ava whipped around, ready to deliver a hormone-fueled sarcastic remark; instead she froze in fear.

By the look on Ava's face, Vi knew she had gotten herself into a delicate situation and that no matter the size or demeanor of whatever was behind her, she had to get her sister to safety. She could hear the snapping of twigs and the movement something uncomfortably close behind her and she knew that the only thing she could do to protect her sister was to shield her. She pushed off in a sprint towards the smaller girl, knocking her down and covering her as much as she could. Adrenaline was pumping through her veins and in what felt like a fraction of a second there was silence again and a piercing pain through her shoulder.

She sat up on her knees and immediately cradled her right arm with her left one, trying to focus less on her heartbeat pounding in her head and more on her surroundings. Part of her wanted to run home without stopping for anything, while the other part knew she would be responsible for Ava, and she wouldn't budge until she felt it was safe enough to move.

Vi sat clutching Ava as tight as she could with her back pressed firmly against a tree as if the was trying to become a part of it. They were both too terrified to say anything, knowing that any slight sound might attract whatever that creature was back to where they were. Eventually they both got up and started back in the direction they came.

When the adrenaline high started to wear off, the pain started to set in and she felt like she might pass out. She was paranoid and any slight sound frightened her. The entire walk home her eyes darted around at the same trees she had admired on the way in but this time, she was overwhelmed in a completely different way. This was a terrible idea.

As soon as their house was in their line of sight, they sprinted to the front door and up to Vi's room. She darted into the bathroom and as soon as the door closed tears starting pouring from her tired eyes. She carefully peeled off her shirt, revealing the worst wound she had ever seen. She felt a cold panic in her stomach. Her shoulder was covered in blood and dirt, accenting ripped flesh in a pair of crescent shaped bite marks. It happened so fast that she never even tried to see what had bitten her, but Ava did.

She turned on the shower to wash off the excess blood and sweat. Her mind was a roller coaster, constantly going back and forth from thinking she could get a terrible infection, to thinking that maybe she was overreacting and that if she washed it off and got some rest it wouldn't look so bad in the morning. More than anything, she hoped that Ava would be okay.

That night they slept in Vi's room, both too afraid to be alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, here's chapter two. Please let me know what you think! I've worked really hard on this and I'd like to know what everyone thinks of it! -Chelsea**

Vi did her best to sleep but it seemed like every time she would drift off she was jolted awake again. She grew tired of waiting for sleep to take over so she quietly moved to the bay window, careful not to wake Ava. She admired her younger sister's ability to sleep after their dramatic night, but she was thankful at the same time. At least one of them could get some rest.

She sat on the hard wood of the bay window, mindlessly staring in the direction of the woods that she was now so terrified of. The edge of the trees were about three blocks away, but from where she sat she could clearly see the entrance they used on their jog. She was contemplating how to hide this incident from her parents; she knew that if they found out, they'd never let the girls leave the house alone again. They were overprotective, and after living in Sacramento she really couldn't blame them.

Something in the distance caught her attention and a bad feeling washed over her. It almost looked like two red eyes but she couldn't really tell. She brushed it off as a symptom of exhaustion and laid back down, finally falling asleep.

As soon as she woke up she went to change her bandage, carefully peeling it off only to find her pale skin perfectly intact. Surprisingly, that worried her more than it would have if she'd found the mangled skin she covered in the first place. She recounted the nights events in her mind, wondering if it had been a bad dream. Her bloody tee shirt still sat in the corner of her bathroom floor, proving that _something _had to have happened last night...

She put all of it in the back of her mind and focused on unpacking her room. It only took her a few hours, and once she was done she decided to go help Ava with hers.

"Hey," She leaned on the door frame and glanced around the room. "Need some help?"

"Uh, sure. I'm almost done though." Ava motioned for Vi to come in and quickly shut the door behind her. "How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine." She quickly attempted to change the subject. "Hey what electives are you taking this year?"

"Vi, seriously, you bled a lot last night, let me see-" She reached out and tugged on Vi's shirt, showing clear skin without so much as a scratch. "What the hell?"

"Yeah, I told you it's fine. Leave it alone, please?"

"Um, okay."

"Thanks for understanding."

"There was something on your shoulder last night, Vi. Something you don't want to tell me about."

"I told you it's nothing. Can you just leave it alone? Christ."

Ava sighed, childishly throwing the empty box into the steadily growing pile of opened boxes. "I'm just worried, you can't blame me for that."

"Well you can see for yourself that there's nothing there, okay?!"

Vi dropped what was in her hands, more angry and worried over herself than Ava was, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as she left. Ava jumped at the noise, still unbelieving that Vi was actually okay. There was something there last night, and even in the darkness she could see how grotesque the wound was and the amount of blood that had poured over Vi's shoulder. '_Things like that don't just heal_,' she thought. And just like Vi's heartbeat in her ears pushed her stresses further, the silence in the house isolated Ava into her own thoughts.

The next morning when the sun came up Vi was wide awake and ready to tryout for the swim team. She was a little nervous, and to be honest she didn't expect to make the team at all, but she was becoming restless at home and wanted to meet new people. She draped her gym bag over her shoulder and grabbed the keys to her mom's car on her way out.

During the whole drive she thought about how hard it was going to be to make friends in a new school in her senior year. '_If I can make just one friend I'll be fine.'_ She felt anxious and awkward while getting ready in the locker room. Aside from asking someone where to go, she didn't really talk to anyone and no one talked to her. In fact, no one said a word to her until she surpassed everyone in the first race.

"Um, you beat me?"

Vi turned to see an attractive yet cocky athlete, waiting as if he deserved an explanation. "Yeah, I guess I beat everyone, huh?" She turned around, almost confused herself, to see everyone else staring at her in disbelief. _'I'm definitely not gonna make friends by being cocky.'_

"I'm Jackson, Team Captain." He threw her a towel.

"Vi, new girl."

They were abruptly joined by a small redhead who immediately clung to Jackson's arm. "Lydia, girlfriend." She smiled at Vi, masking her attitude with a fake friendly demeanor.

"Nice to meet you," Vi felt uncomfortable and unsure of the couple in front of her. "Well, I'm gonna get out of here. See you guys later."

Her departure was interrupted by Lydia, "I'm having a party in a week or two, you should come." She grabbed Vi's phone, entered her number and gave it back to her. "Just wear something cute." She flashed a smile and turned in her high heels. Vi was baffled at how someone could be so nice and still make you feel small.

The remainder of summer break passed by way too quickly for Vi and Ava. Neither of them had forgotten even the slightest detail of their encounter in the woods, but they also didn't talk about it. It had caused a lot of tension between them and they were both surprisingly excited for school to start.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of the school they were greeted by Lydia, who linked arms with Vi and basically pried her from her younger sister. "Guess who made the swim team! Of course they haven't officially decided yet but with your time so far you're basically a shoe in."

"Oh, that's awesome!" Vi couldn't help but blush a little. She was a little confused, she had never been a strong swimmer before, but somehow excelling in her tryout was effortless.

"Hey did you hear about that girl the found cut in half in the woods- Oh my god, that jacket is gorgeous." Lydia's attention was now directed towards another girl but something severed Vi's concentration. It was like a familiar smell but she felt something else as well, like a strange vibe. Her eyes scanned the busy hallway until her line of sight connected with a guy a few yards away. Of course she didn't know anyone at this school when she felt like she had met him before. "Hello? Vi?" Lydia waved a hand in front of her face to catch her attention. "Allison, meet the other new girl."

"Hi, I'm Vi Faust. It's nice to know I'm not the only one who doesn't know anyone." She greeted the other girl and gave a warm smile, which was quickly reciprocated with a nod. _'Maybe making friends will be easier than I thought.'_

"You're coming to my party on Friday, right?" Lydia gave Vi an expectant look. "Of course, you are. We can go shopping after school."

"Of course," Honestly Vi wasn't really the party type but it was the first time she'd made friends this easy and trying new things couldn't be a bad idea at this point.

The bell rang so loudly that it felt like her head was splitting in half. It was the loudest noise she had ever heard, and she was amazed that no one else seemed to notice. She shook it off and hurried to her next class, careful to not be late on her first day.

The entire first day of school was basically taking attendance and learning which teachers would be lenient and which ones used intimidation tactics in order to be taken seriously. The day seemed to drag on and it felt like time stood still in the last half hour of class. Finally the bell rang, and after making sure Ava had a ride home from school she met Lydia by Jackson's Porsche.

Shopping with Lydia was an interesting experience to say the least. Lydia ended up picking out most of the clothes and Vi loved the style more than she'd like to admit. The girls picked through multiple racks of clothes before settling for a ruffled blouse and some high waisted shorts. "I have the perfect shoes for you to wear with this." Lydia held the outfit out in front of her, examining them closely. "Jackson, card."

Jackson looked at Lydia in protest, "Seriously?"

"Hey swim team captain, remember when she smoked you the other day? I think you owe it to her." Lydia smirked as Jackson quickly pulled out his credit card.

"What? No, I can pay for this myself, it's not a big deal." Vi immediately started digging in her purse for her cash.

"Sweetie, his dad bought him a Porsche. He can afford it."

She nodded her head, still uncomfortable with the payment but something told her that Lydia was the kind of girl who got what she wanted, and she felt flattered to be on her good side.

When Vi got home she went into her room, shut the door behind her and began to shuffle through her clothes for the next days outfit. She was startled when Ava burst through her door, practically slamming behind her.

"You'll _never_ believe what I heard today. A woman got ripped in half in the woods." Ava plopped down on Vi's bed with her laptop. "I looked it up but they aren't releasing any information, other than the fact that they only found half of her. Vi, what if the thing that attacked us is what hurt her?"

"Ava, it was probably just a dog or a wolf or something that attacked us. Do you really think that a dog could _rip_ someone in half?"

"Did you even see what attacked you? Because I did, and it was HUGE."

"No, I didn't see it. Going out there was a terrible idea, and I'm sorry if you got scared but we're both fine and in one piece. That girl was probably murdered by some sicko."

"Something weird happened to you, and I'm gonna figure it out. Things just aren't adding up. One night it looks like something chewed your shoulder off and the next morning you're fine, not a scratch?"

"I'm not gonna tell you again, drop it. I'm over this conversation, just tell me how your first day of school went."

"Vi, I'm just worr-"

"Ava! Come on." She slammed her closet door shut as hard as she could. "Did you make any friends?"

Ava sighed, closing her computer. She was frustrated that Vi wasn't taking her seriously, but this wasn't even close to over. She was gonna do whatever she had to in order to figure this out. "A few. I heard you got invited to Lydia's party, she's pretty popular from what I hear."

"She's interesting. A little bossy, but I think she means well."

Ava smiled, thankful that her older sister was enjoying herself. 'Thank you' just didn't seem like enough to express her gratitude. No matter what, Vi was _always_ there for her. She didn't know of anyone else who would have protected her that night the way Vi did, and she owed it to her to get some answers. "Well, I'm gonna go finish up on my room." Ava quickly left the room, shutting the door behind her. She put on her running shoes and grabbed a baseball bat and left the house, heading for the woods. _'Maybe if we find out what happened to that girl it'll help us figure out what happened to Vi.'_

About a half an hour later Vi realized that Ava had left her laptop on her bed. She shook her head, heading to return the laptop to the forgetful teenager, only to realize she wasn't in her room. She immediately knew where Ava had gone, and she was pissed. She threw her shoes on and left in a hurry, sprinting towards the place she was now most terrified of. She ran for what felt like ages to find Ava. The sun was going down, and the cool air of night was beginning to set in. "Ava!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she weaved through the trees. "AVA!"

"Over here!"

As soon as Vi reached her younger sister she grabbed her arm, dragging her back in the direction they came, scolding her the entire way. "You've got to be kidding me! You really came back here after what happened the other night? I can't believe you!"

"I'm only trying to help. I'm trying to figure all of this out since _you're_ obviously not too worried about it."

She was about to say something when a sound caught her attention. She grabbed the baseball bat and pulled the younger girl behind a large tree. She was starting to get the same feeling she got in the hallway at school. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but she knew that something about this situation was unnatural. She put her finger to her lips, gesturing for Ava to be quiet. She could hear the crunch of leaves under someone's feet getting closer to where they were hiding. She gripped the baseball bat as tight as she could, ready to swing at anything that meant them harm.

"What are you doing out here? This is private property."

She leaned over, peering around the tree to find a man, not too much older than she was. "Look, we don't want any trouble, we're just leaving."

"Wait, It's really not safe out here, even with a baseball bat. Let me give you a ride home."

"Thanks, but we don't even know who you are." Vi pulled Ava from behind the tree and continued towards their home.

"I'm Derek, and being out here alone is a lot more dangerous than you might think."

"He's kinda right, I mean that girl got ripped in half and we did get attacked.." Ava whispered to Vi.

"We wouldn't be out here if you hadn't decided to play detective!" Vi tried to keep her voice down, but she was in a situation that could possibly be lose lose. She glanced at the thick trees, knowing they held more than she was ready to take on. She looked back at Derek, "Okay, fine."

It wasn't a long walk to his car, which was parked in front of a dilapidated and partially burned house. She pulled the door open, letting Ava get into the back then slipped into the front seat if his Camaro. She was starting to get nervous and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears. She was silently cursing Ava for coming out here knowing very well that she could get killed.

The car roared to life beneath them and she gripped the sides of her seat without realizing it. She still had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was like she knew him, but that was impossible. She had never seen him before in her life. It was overwhelming and intoxicating and she was starting to feel like she was crazy.

She gave him directions to her house and when they arrived she ushered Ava out of the back seat and while Ava headed to the front door, Vi stayed behind for a second.

"Thank you for the ride, and I'm sorry we were on your property."

"I know what you are, and when you want to control it, when you want answers, come find me." Without so much as a 'You're welcome' he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Edit: I messed up! Somehow the text was posted twice and I didn't catch it until just now! Sorry for the mixup! And I am still begging for reviews! I've worked really hard on this and I'm doing my best and I need to know if it's worth continuing! Please pleeeeeeaaaaase tell me what you think and I promise there will be more Derek/Vi interaction next chapter! I wanna keep him as in character as possible!

Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!

"Okay, I have a theory." Ava let herself into Vi's room and quietly shut the door behind her. "I think I know whats going on with you."

Vi was slightly annoyed that apparently her sister no longer found it necessary to knock, but she was also interested. "What is it?"

"Don't laugh, just hear me out." She opened her laptop and turned it towards Vi. "Lycanthropy."

"Ava, I'm not an idiot." She slammed the laptop down. "I know you're making fun of me. Honestly, you're not as funny as you think."

"I'm being serious. Your shoulder was disgusting, and all of the sudden it's healed in a matter of hours? Not to mention you're moody as hell, and the full moon is tomorrow night."

"Ok get out." Vi picked up the laptop, shoving it towards Ava. "I have to get ready for school and you're wasting my time. "

"Explain to me how you shaved 20 seconds off of your personal record after not swimming all summer."

"Muscle memory? Get out."

Ava sighed in frustration and slammed the door behind her. She knew it sounded ridiculous, she didn't want to bring it up in the first place. But what if she was right? What if this terrible incident had changed her sister forever?

As much as Vi wanted to chalk this up to Ava having an over active imagination. Something was definitely wrong, she could feel it, but she had to deal with it herself. She wanted answers. At this point the only option she had was to find Derek, even though she was uncomfortable the entire time she had been around him.

She pushed it out of her mind for the time being and focused on school. The day seemed to drag by. It felt like she was counting the seconds until the next period, only to count down the seconds in that class too. Finally lunch rolled around and she was joined by Ava as the rest of the students trickled in.

"Hey, so am I covering for you tonight?"

"Oh, you're the best. I'm 'at a sleepover with Allison and Lydia.'"

A familiar feeling washed over her again, the same she had felt in the hallway and in the woods, and once again she locked eyes with the same dark haired boy. She broke eye contact quickly as he collided with the guy in front of him.

"Who is that?" Ava prodded.

"No one. I mean, I don't know him."

"Then why were you staring at him like that? It looked like guy had something to say."

"Ava, I don't know. Stop asking."

"Jeez, bite my head off."

Before she could retort they were joined by Lydia and Jackson, and soon after that Allison joined them along with the dark haired guy and his friend.

"Who's this?" Lydia asked with only slight attitude.

"This is Scott, and this is Stiles." Immediately Stiles stuck his hand out for Lydia to shake, but the offer was not accepted and he pulled it back, swallowing shame. "Guys, this is Jackson, Lydia, Vi and her sister Ava."

"We've met." Jackson scowled at Scott from across the table.

"Yeah, Scott stole the show on the field in tryouts didn't he? That seems to be happening a lot lately, hmm?" Lydia gave Jackson one of her patented smirks. They had such a strange relationship. She knew exactly how to push every button with him.

The tension at their table was so thick Vi had to break the silence. "So the party is tonight. Who all is coming?"

"The list of people not going would be smaller." Lydia smirked, very obviously proud of the social status she had achieved.

Lunch was a little uncomfortable for Ava. Being the only one at the table not attending the party isn't even really what bothered her. As soon as Scott and Stiles had joined the table, a paper fell out of Stiles' binder. The only thing she saw was the word 'lycanthropy' before he swiftly tucked it back in, making brief eye contact with her before quickly disregarding it and putting away his bag altogether with an awkward smile. She wanted to bring it back up without prying, but then again she wanted to know everything he knew. Maybe Stiles was going through the same thing as Vi?

Vi put the finishing touches on her outfit, a ball forming in her stomach as she gathered her things and got ready to leave for the party.

"You look great," Ava chimed with a smile, "but you should really be careful, tomorrow is the full moon after all and I still haven't figured out what's going on with you."

"Would you give it a rest already? I'm so sick of you thinking there's something wrong with me. I'm finally making friends and I'm doing great for once, so I'd really appreciate if you'd stop undermining me," Vi shouted as she threw the contents of her hands at Ava.

"You know what, whatever. I'm done discussing this with you."

Ava turned on her heel and slammed the door behind her, leaving Vi stunned at herself. _Where did all that anger come from? I've never been this nasty._ Heavy with guilt, Vi trudged down the stairs, an apology already forming in her head.

Almost as soon as she reached the door, a sleek Porsche pulled up in the driveway, making the other cars in front of their house look dull and cheap. Almost breathless, she stepped around to the driver's side window.

"Jackson?" she muttered, just to make sure.

"Uh, duh. Who else in this town can afford a sweetass car like this? Get in," his familiar voice recanted.

She scoffed at his cocky remark and slipped into the passenger seat, admiring the interior of his beautiful car. "This is- flashy. It suits you."

He smirked at her statement and sped off towards Lydia's, disregarding any and all traffic regulations along the way. Part of her was terrified and wanted to kiss the ground as soon as the car stopped, but a bigger part of her knew she couldn't show any fear in front of someone like him. She had already bruised his ego at the swim tryouts, and any sign of weakness would be used against her.

It didn't take long to arrive at the party since Jackson decide to drive as if he was playing Grand Theft Auto, and as soon as she entered the door Lydia linked arms with her. "I knew that outfit would look perfect on you. I should be your personal stylist."

This was one of those moments when she felt this statement could either compliment how the outfit looked on her, or insult her style. She brushed it off and smiled, eyes searching the room for a drink. Throughout the night she stayed close to Lydia, keeping a safe distance to avoid being too clingy. She had only gone to this school for a week and these were the only people she knew so far. She felt something in her chest, like a pitter patter in her heart. Her attention was drawn to Scott and Allison, who were dancing by the pool. She could see something in his eyes, a blur of amber that caused her to double take. She made her way through the people in between them but before she could get there he was already running to his car.

She approached Allison who was left stunned and alone in a crowd of peers who were all looking to her for an explanation. Vi linked arms with her, whisking her away to the front yard. "What happened?" She asked Allison, who still looked a little shocked.

"I- I don't even know. He was my ride!"

"I can give you a ride." A familiar voice stood out among the chatter of the party. She turned around and Derek greeted them both with a toothy smile.

"Hi, Derek." She was a little uncomfortable seeing him here, but she did have a thousand questions for him. She just had to make sure she asked them privately. "Allison, Derek. Derek, Allison."

"Nice to meet you. Hey are you still staying the night at my house?" Allison looked at Vi expectantly.

"Of course."

"Perfect. Are you two ready to leave?" Derek was overly friendly and Vi could tell it was making Allison uncomfortable. Unfortunately he was their only option aside from walking home. Both girls nodded and they proceeded to leave the party. They climbed into the car, Vi in the back seat and Allison in the front.

The ride to Allison's was uncomfortable to say the least. The only conversation involved directions and whether or not the temperature of the AC was okay. She was more than relieved when they arrived at the house. Allison popped out of the car in a hurry.

"Hey I need to talk to Derek for a second, I'll be right in, okay?" She winked at Allison for reassurance.

"Okay, I'll let my parents know you're staying."

As soon as Allison was out of earshot she turned back to Derek. "What's wrong with me?"

"Tomorrow night you're going to shift. It's the full moon."

"Shift?"

He looked at her as if to say 'You know what that means.'

"Are you joking? This is ridiculous." She turned to get out of the car and Derek grabbed her arm, only hard enough to get her attention.

"It's not a joke. You need my help or you're going to end up killing someone."

"Ha ha." She yanked her arm away. "I shouldn't have even bothered asking. This is a waste of time."

"You don't believe me, and I understand that, but you need me. I'll be watching, making sure you don't do anything stupid."

The only response she gave was firmly slamming the car behind her. _'You need me.' How gullible does he think I am?_ He must have seen Ava before the party, maybe she persuaded him to join in on the joke.

She was a little humbled; he waited to leave until she reached the door. He then revved his engine and sped off, taking any warmth from the moment. She scoffed and went inside.

Once they were in Allison's room she pulled out some pajamas and tossed them to Vi. "What was that about, do you know that guy?"

"No. Well, a little bit. He just gave me and my sister a ride home the other day."

"Huh," Allison gave her a strange look.

"What?"

"Nothing, he's just kinda cute. And he's not much older than you. I'm just saying, maybe you should keep an open mind."

"I've only met him twice, I literally know nothing about him other than his name. What about Scott? Are you gonna give him another chance after ditching you tonight?"

"If he asks for one I will." She smiled, showing her dimples. "He's just so sweet, I really like him, Vi."

She smiled, genuinely happy that her new friend had found someone. "And how could he not like you back? You're gorgeous and pretty much the sweetest person I know."

"Aww, Vi, you're gorgeous, too. I love what you do with your hair."

"I wish it was a different color. I love Lydia's color, it fits her face and her eyes so well," Vi beamed.

"What for? I think your hair is beautiful. It's such a chocolaty brown, and your eyes are the prettiest green against it." Allison said as she changed into her own sleeping clothes. "I think you're fine the way you are."

Vi blushed. She was flattered and still so thankful that she had met this group of people. They were all so welcoming and friendly. Except Lydia, but she had good intentions.

Their banter was interrupted by Allison's mother. "Allison, there's a boy down stairs waiting for you."

They exchanged a curious look and made their way downstairs to find Stiles. "Hey, Are you okay? I saw you leave with Derek."

"Yeah, he just gave us a ride here. Is Scott okay?"

"Uh, you know- I'm sure he's just fine." Stiles fidgeted around with his hands in his pockets. "So what did Derek say?"

"Okay, bye Stiles!" Vi said as she nudged him back and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sorry this is late but I kinda got stuck with it and I wasn't sure what to do so I hope you guys like it! **

**I haven't watched the midseason finale, I'm waiting until Monday because otherwise I'll feel guilty. Anyway, please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! ;)**

After Stiles left the girls continued with their night as if nothing had happened, and it was the most stress free moment either of them had in a while. They finally fell asleep and the next morning Vi returned to her own house where she was immediately bombarded with questions.

"So what happened? Did you have fun? Was the party crazy?" Ava kept her voice low as she shut the door quietly behind her. "You've gotta spill!"

"Jeez, Ava. It's not like it was Spring Break or anything. I didn't stay long anyway."

"Where'd you go?"

"Allison's."

"She's really cool. How'd you get there?"

"We sprouted wings and flew there. What's with the interrogation?" Vi was getting irritated and it was obvious to Ava.

"What's with the attitude? I'm just curious. Did something bad happen?"

"NO." Vi slammed her laundry basket down with both hands, breaking one of the handles off. "Nothing happened."

"Whoa, okay. I can take a hint. I'll come back when you don't look like you wanna rip my head off." Ava sulked out of the room and into her own, making Vi feel slightly ashamed and guilty. She didn't know why she was so irritated with Ava; they had always been really close. Ava was her best friend but lately they just couldn't see eye to eye. It seemed like there had been issues since they moved to Beacon Hills and she hated it. She knew she needed to apologize for the way she had been acting but more than anything she wanted to be alone, so she stayed in her room all day.

She'd spent the whole day feeling guilty, so before she went to bed she made it a point to say goodnight to Ava. It was her way of saying 'I'm sorry' without actually saying it.

_The next morning._

Vi awoke to the pitter patter of raindrops on her face. She was completely drenched and found herself under a tree in the middle of the woods.

It wasn't until she realized she was in her sleep shorts and a tank top that were both covered in mud that her situation became real and she started to panic. _'I don't even have shoes on! How the hell did I get here?' _She looked around to see if she could recognize what direction her house was in and nothing looked familiar. She didn't know what to do so she just started walking and hoped she would see something familiar.

Who sleepwalks all the way into the woods? She was confused and lost and her senses were on overdrive. She heard a stick break behind her and without a moments pass she sprinted for as long as she could, darting through the trees until she reached the same burned house from a few weeks before. She hurried into the house and shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she fought to catch her breath.

She collapsed to her hands and knees and it felt like the walls were closing in on her. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it and her skin started to bead up with sweat. She notices her nails were much longer than usual, coming to a point as she dug them into the floor. Her body felt like it was ripping in half and she _knew_ in that moment that Ava had been right all along.

"Stop. Just breathe."

It was a simple command, but one that she just couldn't seem to carry out. _"I can't"_

"Yes you can. Close your eyes and breathe."

Still on her hands and knees, she calmed herself and did as she was told. She closed her eyes and relaxed her body, feeling her lungs fill up with oxygen and her pulse start to slow. She was still terrified and light with adrenaline, but the muscles in her body relaxed and reverted back to normal.

Her throat felt thick and dry with fear, but she still managed to mutter out, "Derek?" She leaned back against the door and buried her face in her hands. "Why is this happening?"

"You were bitten by an alpha. It doesn't seem like it right now, but you should be thankful." He kneeled in front of her. "I'm here to help you."

"I should be thankful? Are you kidding me?" She could feel the tears well up in her eyes. Her life would never be normal and as much as a girl her age would crave change and exitement, this was not what she imagined.

"The bite either turns you or kills you, so yes you should be thankful. And you aren't the only one dealing with this." He got up and walked to the kitchen, leaving her in the dark foyer of his broken down home. "You need to stop feeling bad for yourself and start learning how to control it."

She stood up and followed him into the other room. "Stop feeling bad for myself? Excuse me for grieving over my normal life. I imagine from this point on 'normal' is out of the question. Can you really not understand why I'm upset?"

"Is being upset going to help you at all?"

She was completely defeated. She was emotionally and physically exhausted and more than anything in the world, she wanted to go home. She turned and made her way to the door, ready to walk back home, shaking her head at his question with no intention to reply.

"Wait, let me take you home."

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not even wearing shoes."

She ignored him and opened the door only to feel the chilly air on her skin. The weather was getting worse and she knew that it would be hours before she got home anyway. She swallowed her pride and shut the door again.

Derek tossed her a long sleeved shirt and grabbed his keys. "It's not all bad."

She put on the shirt and looked down at herself. It swallowed her but it smelled amazing. She held it up to her face and took in the scent. It was like a mix of leather and musk that filled her senses and before she realized what she was doing, Derek interrupted her.

"Heightened senses." He smirked at her, raising his eyebrow and motioned for her to head to the car.

She could feel her cheeks pink with heat. "This is new to me, okay?" She was embarassed, but she brushed it off and followed him out into the rain.

"That's why I'm going to help you."

"How can you possibly help me?"

"You were bitten, I was born this way. If you don't want my help, fine. But you're gonna need it if you want to protect your sister."

The thought hadn't crossed her mind yet. "Just give me some time. It's kind of an overwhelming bit of information. I'm not saying I don't want your help." He turned a few knobs on the dash and the heater turned on. She leaned back in her seat, watching the house disappear in the distance. "Do you live there?"

"Yes."

"Why? I mean, why can't you stay somewhere- I don't know, somewhere whole?" She glanced at him, noticing her words sting as she said them. "I'm sorry, that sounded rude."

"It's where my family lived before the fire. Most of them died."

"I'm sorry-"

"You don't have to be sorry." He kept his focus on the road.

She felt bad for bringing it up. It was obviously a sore subject and she could understand why. She couldn't imagine losing Ava, the thought alone made her sick to her stomach. It had to be so much worse to lose your entire family in such a terrible way. She felt guilty for bringing it up and she knew she had made him uncomfortable. In order to make things less awkward, she changed the subject. "So you were born with this?"

"Yes." He kept focus on the road and she knew that he was not willing to be this open with her. She tugged at the sleeves of the shirt he let her wear and caught a glimpse of herself in the passenger mirror. She looked terrible; her hair still had leaves in it and dirt covered almost every inch of her skin. "During the next full moon we can lock you up."

"Do you lock yourself up?"

"No, I can control myself. I've had a lifetime to learn."

His statement brought tears to her eyes. She knew that from this point on there would be no 'normal' or 'easy.' She knew that this would turn into a never ending fight for control and survival and she was terrified. She tried to supress it but she started to cry. She quickly wiped away the tears and turned to face the window.

"You're gonna be fine. You're stronger now than you have ever been, and I'll teach you how to protect yourself. You just have to want to learn." His tone was almost gentle, he knew that there was a huge difference between his situation and hers. He had been much harder on Scott than he was on her but in the back of his mind he knew he didn't have to be.

"Thanks. I just need to talk to Ava."

"She can't know about this."

"She already does, she tried to tell me the other day and I shot her down. I'm such an ass."

"You need to convince her that she was wrong."

"Do you really think that's possible when I'm coming home, covered in mud after the night of the full moon? And either way, she's thirteen. Once she's convinced herself of something it's a done deal." In a way, Vi wished that Ava had just stayed out of it for her own safety. On the other hand the selfish part of her was glad Ava knew because she didn't know if she could handle a secret like this on her own.

"There are a million ways she could get herself hurt around here."

"Thanks. I'll add that to my list of things I never imagined I'd have to deal with." She noticed that he was turning on to her street. She unbuckled her seatbelt and started to take off his shirt.

"You can keep that." He pulled into her empty driveway. "It doesn't look like anyone's home. At least you don't have to explain your appearance."

Vi looked down at herself and her face flushed with embarrassment. It's not like she was trying to impress him but she wished she at least looked _clean_. She put his shirt back on and prepared herself for the inevitable conversation she was about to have with Ava.

"Thank you for the ride, again."

He gave her a half smile and a nod and she made her way inside.

She expected Ava to be waiting at the door for an explanation but as she made her way upstairs she found that her younger sister was still asleep. She sighed in relief and took the opportunity to clear her mind with a long shower.

Cleaned up and only slightly clear minded, Vi trudged down the stairs to join Ava, who was cooking breakfast.

"You make the best eggs."

"I know." Ava slid some eggs onto a plate that was already made for Vi.

"You were right."

"I know."

"I'm sor-"

"I know." Ava slid the skillet into the sink and took her plate to the table, all without further acknowledging Vi's presence.

Vi grabbed her plate and sat down across from Ava. She felt awkward and guilty for the way she had been treating her sister when she should have been listening to her the entire time.

"Look, this is overwhelming and I don't know how I'm gonna deal with it but I need you to be patient with me."

"Please stop acting like I can't handle anything. I figured it out before you did. Maybe I can help." Ava had obviously had some time to think about this, and Vi owed it to her to at least give her a chance.

"Okay, but we work together, no secrets okay?"

"Promise. Tell me what happened last night. By the way, Mom and Dad think you stayed with Allison last night."

Vi smiled and pushed the remainder of her food around on her plate as she explained everything to Ava.

"Hmm, so Derek Gave you his shirt, huh?" Ava smirked. "Sounds kinda sexy."

"It's not like that. I tried to give it back but he didn't want it. Probably because I was covered in who knows what from being in the woods all night." Just the thought of that made her shiver. "He's just being nice, I guess."

Ava nodded in disbelief. "Sure. I mean, he is going to be teaching you stuff right? You'll be spending a lot of time together... who knows what could happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Vi's vision filled with red as she followed close behind the alpha. Her animal instinct had completely taken over, and it wasn't even a full moon. She knew there was something wrong, she knew she shouldn't be following him, but she couldn't control herself. She felt like she was watching things unfold without having control over any of her actions. She heard a low growl behind her, and she looked back to see Derek gaining speed on them very quickly.

Derek knew that if he didn't want to draw more unwanted attention, he had to kill the alpha before he gained too much power. He followed the alphas scent all the way downtown, only to realize that Vi had been called out by him. Of course, anything to make this situation that much harder. Now instead of killing the alpha, he had to focus on making sure Vi didn't kill an innocent person.

He made sure to always keep her in his sight without getting too close. A big part of him felt bad for her. He had an entire family of werewolves as a support system when he was growing up; she had no one. He was going to make sure that wasn't the case though, he would make sure that she knew she and Scott could turn to him and he would help.

Something in the air made him lose focus, a familiar perfume and another heartbeat. His eyes scanned the streets below them as he made his way onto a rooftop, still following Vi and the alpha. There she was, Kate Argent, aiming her pistol directly at Vi. With a slight tug on the trigger, the bullet whizzed through the air and tore through Vi's arm, immediately knocking her down. The alpha didn't skip a beat to see if she was okay, but Derek was at her side in no time. He picked her up and hid in a stairwell to one of the buildings, but only long enough to make sure Kate was gone.

Vi cradled her injured arm with the other one. She was in a seemingly catatonic state, staring ahead with no emotion and no signs of pain.

"Vi," Derek slightly shook her shoulders to get her attention. Her eyes snapped up, burning directly into his as she her brow knitted with confusion. "Let's get you out of here."

He took her down to his car, which was quite a long walk from where they were. Vi was quiet, she still wasn't quite sure why she was out at this hour, and she was trying hard not to show that she was in pain.

"Wait, I can't go home. I can't hide this from Ava and my parents. I barely hid my bloody clothes last time."

"Just come on. I'll clean it up at my house, we'll figure it out from there."

She nodded and continued to cradle her arm, which had bled enough to completely soak one side of her shirt and was now staining her shorts too. She sighed and shook her head as she tried to think of a way to explain why her favorite shorts were now ruined. It was hard to focus on anything for very long with the searing pain in her arm and soon it was all that was on her mind.

It took her by surprised that she was excited as they pulled up to Derek's mess of a house. Soon he'd have her cleaned up and on her way home. As they made their way inside he motioned for her to sit on the couch as he gathered the things he would need to clean out her wound.

She couldn't help but study him as he worked on her arm. There was something about him that suddenly intrigued her. He came across as intimidating and uninterested, but she knew that there was more beneath the surface. Who else would have gone so far out of their way to help her this much? He was lonely. After all, he still lived in the house his family died in. She felt pain for him, and she was going to make sure that she would return these favors even if she didn't know how yet. She wouldn't let herself be the kind of person to take advantage of it.

"It's not healing and I can't get it to stop bleeding. You can stay here if you want. It might be better by morning."

"Thank you."

He nodded and disappeared upstairs, quickly returning with a small blanket and pillow for her. She smiled in appreciation and laid on the couch, doing her best to get comfortable, which was no easy task as her arm still throbbed. The room got quiet as the both settled in on their separate couches.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you helping me? I don't mean just now, I mean this whole time."

"I'm not gonna lie to you, I need you to help me kill the alpha."

"What?" Vi sat up and looked at him, "I've never killed anything!"

"Vi, tonight he called you out. He wants you to kill with him. Do you understand? It's either him, or some innocent person."

She laid back down, processing this new bit of information.

"And it's not like you have anyone else to learn from."

"Thank you for constantly reminding me that aside from you I am completely alone in this and further making me feel like a burden on you." She huffed and rolled over, successfully tuning out anything he might have said to her in return. She tossed and turned all night, having nightmares and coldsweats and she felt like she didn't get any sleep at all. When she woke up for the last time there was no hope for her making it to school since it was already almost 2. The wound on her arm was still bad enough to take her breath away so she pulled her sleeve up to examine it and the sight made her sick to her stomach. Her blood was black and dark veins were spreading throughout her arm.

"Derek!"

He shot up from the couch he was sleeping on and stumbled over to her. He took a look at her arm and his demeanor changed almost immediately.

"It's not getting better." Vi fought back tears. The pain was immense, and for the first time, she actually feared for her life.

"Come on." Derek put her good arm over his shoulder and pulled her up to her feet. "We've got to find Scott."

All Vi could think about in the car was Ava. She wished more than anything that she could curl up on her bed with her and watch another trashy horror movie and eat popcorn. She peered into the parking lot as it filled up with students and saw Ava walking with Stiles. She opened the door as fast as she could and stumbled out of the car. "Ava!"

Ava ran as fast as she could to the familiar car with Stiles following close behind. "Vi where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry, it's a long story. I couldn't come home last night." She sat back in the car and pulled up her sleeve to show her wound.

"Oh, god, what is that?" Stiles reached out and gently touched her arm, but even that caused pain. She yanked it back and pulled her sleeve down instantly making him feel guilty. "Look, I can take you to the hospital-"

"No," Ava cut him off, successfully embarrassing herself. "Uh, no insurance." She focused her attention on Vi as she wiped the sweat off of her forehead. "What do you want to do?"

"We're taking her to the clinic, Scott is gonna go to Allison's." Derek joined them as he watched Scott race off on his bike.

"I'm coming with you." Ava stated.

She was stubborn and Vi knew that she wouldn't go home on her own. "Stiles, please take her home." He nodded and took Ava by the arm, leading her towards his Jeep. Vi knew Ava wouldn't be happy about not being included but it was better this way.

Once Stiles and Ava got to his car and pulled away, Derek headed to the clinic.

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, Scott's going to get the bullet from the Argent's. Kate Argent shot you, so he's gonna take another one and I'll use that to heal you. you'll be fine." He shot her a little smile but it didn't make her feel any better.

"What if he's too late?"

"He won't be. But we have other options. Just relax." He pulled into the clinic parking lot and jumped out to help Vi. He paused as Stiles pulled into the parking lot as well with Ava still in the passenger seat. "What the hell, Stiles?"

"Look, she's persistent. And stronger than she looks." He scowled at Ava and rubbed his arm. "Look, whatever, we're here to help."

They collectively helped Vi into the clinic and laid her on an exam table. Derek cut her sleeve open and the wound was much worse than it had been when he last saw it. "Stiles, find out what's holding Scott up. We don't have much time."

"What if he doesn't make it?" Ava chimed in with panic riddling her voice. "What's gonna happen to her?"

He retrieved a saw from under the counter. "We may have to cut off her arm."

"What!? No, please don't." Vi pleaded and attempted to prop herself up. "He can make it, right?" She looked at Stiles, "He's probably on his way, right?"

Stiles slightly shook his head at Derek. "He needs more time."

"He doesn't have more time! Tell him to get his ass over here!" Ava stomped over to Derek and tried to take the saw from him. "You can't do this to her!"

"Stiles!"

"Seriously though? You're gonna cut off her arm?" He reluctantly trudged over and held Ava back from destroying everything on the counter top in order to get the saw from Derek.

"If I don't and the infection reaches her heart, she's dead, bullet or no bullet. Which would you rather have?"

Vi was trying to be reasonable but she could hardly focus and the room was starting to spin. She leaned over the side of the table and vomited a black goo onto the floor. "Just let him do it, I don't want to die."

Stiles tightened his hold on Ava, who was doing everything in her power to get away from him.

Vi looked up at Derek, who was now tying a tourniquet around her upper arm. "This is the only way?"

He pushed her matted hair off of her face and nodded. He was different now towards her than he had been before. He had always seemed cold and intimidating but right now there was something about him that changed. He was gentle with her, and he was truly invested in saving her life. "I promise, if there was any other way-"

She shook her head, "I believe you." She took a deep breath and braced herself as he pressed the cold metal to her arm. Once the saw started to tear through her flesh she grabbed the side of the table with her good arm. The sound of the saw and Ava's screaming filled her ears and then suddenly it stopped.

"What are you doing to her?" Scott rushed into the room and pulled an enormous bullet out of his pocket.

"We didn't think you were gonna make it, we didn't have enough time to wait for you any longer." Derek ripped the bullet open with his teeth, emptied the contents out on the counter and lit them on fire. "She's lucky you made it now, I didn't get to the bone." He scraped the ashes into his hands and rubbed them deep into Vi's bullet wound.

The pain she felt now was worse than anything she could imagine. Her body tensed up and she arched her back and screamed. She couldn't control any of the muscles in her body, which seemed to all be contracting at once. The 30 seconds that this healing process actually took seemed like forever to her. Finally, her lungs filled up with air and she untangled her fingers from Derek's shirt, which she didn't even realize she was clinging to. Her body fell limp again on the table and Ava was immediately at her side. She looked at her arm, the bullet hole was completely healed and the torn flesh from the saw wound was literally healing by the minute.

"Thank you, Scott." Vi realized that the reason she his presence was because he was bitten too. They were pack-mates, as strange as that was for her to think about. She pinned her hair back and the five of them cleaned up all of her blood.

"I didn't really expect to be spending my Friday night cleaning up what looks like a murder scene." Stiles stated and glanced at Vi.

"Well I didn't expect to have my arm sawed off, even partially." She added, "Regardless, thank you for helping."

It was a long drive home but once the got there Ava darted into the house to drop Vi clean clothes out of her window in case their parents woke up. She was about to get out and say goodbye when Derek grabbed her hand.

"Wait, I just wanted to clear something up. You're not a burden to me and I'm sorry I made you feel that way. It's been a long time since I've had a pack."

Vi put a hand on the side of his face and gently pressed her lips to his. For a split second she regretted it, unsure of whether she had crossed a line or not, but he erased those doubts by placing his hand on the back of her neck. She let out a tiny gasp as she broke the kiss. "I know." She ran her thumb across his bottom lip and kissed him again. "Thank you for today. Without you I'd be dead."

"You don't have to thank me, just be careful."

She flashed him a smile and headed towards her house, waving him off as he drove away.

A/N: I've never written anything intimate, (even just a kiss) so please, I am _actually begging_, let me know what you think. ;)


End file.
